Wish
by Park Young Rin
Summary: Kosong. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong saat tak ada lagi lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dan bisikan “Selamat Tahun Baru” di telinganya oleh seorang lelaki bernama Jung Yunho. Happy New Year guys..


Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk:

- Himeka Walker a.k.a pyon saya yang ngusulin supaya saya publish fict ini.

- red-deimon-beta a.k.a debdeb. Anak kedua saya yang terus saya tanyain tentang DBSK dan dengan cemerlangnya kasi saya saran mana yang lebih baik.

- Semua anak-anak hasil buatan saya dan Kang In. -ditabok bininya Kang in yang lain- untuk Kaoru, debdeb, Chae Hyeong, dan Chika.

- Special untuk Chika karena dia benci YunJae dan lebih suka ChunJae. Maafkan umma nak karena mempersembahkan fic ini untukmu.. XD

- Untuk Ulang tahun ke 6 DBSK tanggal 26 Desember kemarin. Always Keep the Faith boys!

- Untuk saya sendiri. Karena ini adalah fanfic terakhir saya. Setelah fanfic ini saya publish saya akan benar-benar keluar dari situs yang sangat saya cintai ini. Saya harus melakukan tugas utama saya sebagai seorang pelajar karena bulan Maret mendatang saya akan menghadapi ujian.

- Dan untukmu yang mau membaca fic terakhir saya ini. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, terima kasih, arigatou gozaimasu, xie xie, thank you.

* * *

Wish

Park Young Rin

Present

A YunJae Fict Originaly made by me..

Please leave some review if you like this horrible fict.. :P

Summary: Kosong. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong saat tak ada lagi lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dan bisikan "Selamat Tahun Baru" di telinganya oleh seorang lelaki bernama Jung Yunho. Apakah ada yang bisa mengembalikan senyuman di wajah Jaejoong setelah separuh jiwanya terpaksa pergi meninggalkannya?

* * *

"Bagus, beratmu turun lagi hyung." Cibir Junsu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan turun dari timbangan. Genap sudah beratnya turun sebanyak 4 kilo dalam seminggu ini. Junsu membantu Jaejoong berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan menyelimuti hyung nya itu.

"Apa kau mau beratmu turun lagi?" Sindir Junsu. Jaejoong tetap saja diam. Junsu menghela napas. Berusaha meredam kekesalannya.

"Ayolah hyung. Kau harus makan. Aku tidak mau kau mati kelaparan…" bujuk Junsu. Tapi Jaejoong hanya menatap nampan berisi makanan yang tergeletak di atas meja rawatnya dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela kamar rawatnya.

_ssayuh ganeun shigandeuleun amado yokshimeul booleuna bwayo_

"Yobuseyo?"

"Yunho hyung?" panggil Junsu. "Benarkah ini kau?" Tanya Junsu. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong agar lebih leluasa untuk berbicara tanpa harus khawatir Jaejoong akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"**Benar, ini memang aku. Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?"**

"Jae hyung? Sama sekali tidak baik." Jawab Junsu.

"**Tidak baik? Jangan bilang kalau kau memberitahunya…"**

"Tidak… Aku tidak bilang padanya kalau kau sering menanyakan tentang dirinya padaku. Lagipula, mungkin saja hal itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit." Kata Junsu.

"**Lalu?"**

"Dia tidak mau makan sedikitpun." Jawab Junsu. "Berat badannya turun lagi…"

"**Apa kata dokter?"**

"Depresi berat. Itulah penyebab utamanya." Kata Junsu. Dan mereka berdua terdiam. Junsu bisa mendengar kalau Yunho sedang menahan tangisnya. "Apakah kau bisa kemari hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"**Aku mencoba kabur kemarin tapi aku ketahuan oleh Young Min-sshi. Padahal aku kabur jam 3 pagi…"**

"Orang tua itu lagi? Kenapa selalu dia sih?" kata Junsu kesal.

"**Entahlah… Mungkin dia memang benar-benar ingin memisahkan aku dan Jaejoong…"**

"Kau akan mencoba kabur lagi kan?" tebak Junsu.

"**Aku akan terus berusaha sampai aku bisa melihatnya."**

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku?" tawar Junsu. Dan Junsu bias mendengar suara tawa Yunho.

"**Tidak usah. Bantuanmu untuk memonitori keadaan Jae untukku sedah lebih dari cukup. Kau sudah banyak banyak membantuku."**

"Kau tidak usah sungkan. Kalian berdua sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri." Jawab Junsu.

"**Junsu-ah, boleh aku minta tolong satu hal padamu?"**

"Apa?" Tanya Junsu kebingungan

"**Tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Jae karena aku tidak bisa menengoknya. Katakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya."**

"Dasar gombal." Ejek Junsu. Yunho kembali tertawa.

"**Sayangnya itu benar. Aku bukan lelaki yang suka menggombal."**

"Baiklah… aku percaya padamu…" balas Junsu. "Apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Junsu.

"**Katakan saja pada Jae kalau Minnie amat sangat merindukan masakannya."**

"Ahh… Bocah itu masih saja rakus rupanya…" goda Junsu. Dan mereka kembali tertawa.

"**Sudah dulu. Aku harus kembali ke gedung SM sekarang."**

Junsu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Annyeong hyung…" kata Junsu.

"**Annyeong Junsu-ah…"**

_

* * *

Mengapa kau tidak ke sini? Apa kau tidak peduli lagi padaku? Dimana kau sekarang Yunho-ah?_

Jaejoong hampir saja meneteskan air mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika lagi-lagi pikiran itu menghantuinya. Jaejoong tidak berani untuk berbalik dan menatap Junsu karena pasti Junsu akan tahu kalau dia akan menangis lagi.

_ssayuh ganeun shigandeuleun amado yokshimeul booleuna bwayo_

"Yobuseyo?"

"Yunho hyung?" sontak saja Jaejoong langsung menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Benarkah ini kau?" Tanya Junsu. Dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong agar lebih leluasa untuk berbicara tanpa harus khawatir Jaejoong akan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

_Kenapa dia malah menelpon Junsu? Apakah dia sudah benar-benar tidak lagi peduli padaku? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi???_

Dan akhirnya, pertahanan Jaejoong pun pecah juga. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dirinya terisak. Kedua lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sementara air mata masih saja mengalir dengan deras.

"Kenapa Yunho-ah…" isak Jaejoong. "Dimana kau sebenarnya…"

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap ke arah Junsu yang sudah kembali. Mata hitamnya berkilat marah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong. Junsu tampak kebingungan. Junsu memegang pundak Jaejoong tapi langsung ditepis oleh Jaejoong dan jelas saja hal itu membuat Junsu terkejut setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau, Junsu-ah???" raung Jaejoong.

"Hyung tenanglah! Kau ini kenapa? Apa salahku?" Tanya Junsu kebingungan.

"Kau masih bertanya apa salahmu?" bentak Jaejoong. "Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan aku?" serunya.

"Hyung… Tenanglah…" kata Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong mengamuk dan menangis seperti orang gila.

"Kenapa… Kenapa bukan aku, Yunho-ah… Kenapa?" ratap Jaejoong lirih. Sedikit demi sedikit, Junsu mulai bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong. Junsu memilih untuk tenang dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Apa karena Yunho hyung?" tebak Junsu. Jaejoong menatap ke arah Junsu lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau marah karena dia tidak kesini?" tebak Junsu lagi. Dan Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Kau marah karena dia tidak mengontakmu sama sekali kan? Dan kau mengira kalau dia melupakanmu? Tebakanku benar kan?" dan lagi-lagi, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Pria itu menunduk dan kembali menangis. Junsu memang peka.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan ada lengan yang memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah…" bisik Junsu. Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap ke arah Junsu yang kini sedang memeluknya.

"Syukurlah… Kupikir kau membenciku…" bisik Junsu lagi. Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu dengan satu pelukan kaku.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku membenci adikku sendiri." Balas Jaejoong dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. "Mianhae, Junsu-ah…"

Junsu mengangguk dalam pelukan Jaejoong lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Yunho hyung tidak bisa kesini, hyung?" kata Junsu. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Dia tidak ingin menyaitimu. Asal kau tahu saja, sebenarnya, dia selalu menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu padaku." Jelas Junsu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau mau mendengar pembicaraan kami tadi? Aku tadi merekamnya." Tanya Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk dan menerima ponsel Junsu.

"Kutinggal dulu sebentar. Yoochun bilang sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." Kata Junsu lagi. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung Junsu. Setelah Junsu menutup pintu kamarnya, mata Jaejoong langsung beralih ke ponsel hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

Segera saja Jaejoong menekan tombol 'play' dan mulai mendengarkan.

Tangan Jaejoong bergetar dan ponsel itu terlepas dari tangannya. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"_Aku akan terus berusaha sampai aku bisa melihatnya."_

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong mencabut jarum infuse dari tangannya dan berlari keluar menuju dorm. Tapi Jaejoong tahu, dia tidak akan mampu berlari dengan tubuh lemah seperti ini. Dia tahu bukan Yunho yang akan dilihatnya kalau sampai dia pingsan di jalananan tetapi wajah orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Yang mungkin akan malah bisa membuatnya tidak akan bertemu Yunho lagi untuk selamanya. Maka Jaejoong memutuskan tidak akan melakukan hal yang gegabah.

"_Dan tolong sampaikan maafku kepada Jae karena aku tidak bisa menengoknya. Katakan kalau aku sangat mencintainya."_

"Dasar bodoh…" umpat Jaejoong diantara isak tangisnya. "Kau memang benar-benar laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia, Jung Yunho…" isak Jaejoong lagi.

* * *

"Yoochun-ah…"

Yoochun menoleh dan melihat ke arah kekasihnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Kau tahu dimana Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu.

"Memangnya dimana lagi? Jelas saja dia masih mengurung diri di kamarnya." Jawab Yoochun dengan nada datar.

"Mwo?" Tanya Junsu tidak percaya. Yoochun mengangguk.

"Dia tidak mau kemana-mana. Sejak tadi pagi dia terus saja menatap ke arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong." Kata Yoochun. Junsu menghela napas.

"Bahkan di tahun baru?" Tanya Junsu tidak percaya. Yoochun mengangguk lemah dan balas menatap wajah Junsu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun saat melihat Junsu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kamar hyung." Jawab Junsu singkat. Tanpa basa basi, Yoochun langsung bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan mengekori Junsu menuju kamar Jaejoong.

_

* * *

Selamat tahun baru, Jae-boo. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat mengucapkannya. Always keep the faith. Jeongmal saranghae._

_Jung Yunho_

Sedari tadi, mata hitam cemerlang Jaejoong tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, air mata membasahi kelopak matanya dan Jaejoong terpaksa menghapus air matanya.

"Hyung?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

"Mau keluar? Ini kan tahun baru, masa kau tidak mau melihat kembang api?" Tanya Junsu. Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu dan Yoochun yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Mereka sudah siap untuk menyamar seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan melihat raut wajah Junsu yang tampak kecewa. Tanpa basa-basi, Junsu dan Yoochun langsung menarik Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur dan memakaikan jaket, topi rajut, kacamata, shawl, dan sepatu boots hitam untuk menutupi identitas Jaejoong.

"Sekarang kau siap untuk pergi!" pekik Junsu girang. Jaejoong mengeluarkan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan dan pasrah saja saat Junsu dan Yoochun menyeretnya keluar.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton kembang api dari sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Taman itu dipenuhi oleh salju, dan Jaejoong hanya duduk dan diam saja sambil melihat Yoochun yang sedang mengerjai Junsu habis-habisan dan Junsu kini sedang memarahi Yoochun walaupun jelas saja kelihatan kalau Yoochun tidak menghiraukan amukan Junsu sama sekali. Bahkan, Yoochun semakin usil.

_Andaikan saja seperti dulu. Seperti tahun baru yang lalu. Tentu saja akan lebih menyenangkan melihat Changminnie dan Yoochunnie mengerjai Junsu seperti biasa dan aku tertawa lepas. Dan… Lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggangku erat dan aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya seperti biasa…_

_Betapa bodohnya aku, bisa mencintainya seperti ini… Mungkin benar kata orang, Cinta yang terlalu dalam bisa membunuhmu secara perlahan. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Tanpanya disisiku, rasanya benar-benar kosong._

_Aku seperti kehilangan separuh jiwaku. Belahan jiwaku pergi. Rasanya seperti menjadi mayat hidup. Aku hidup tapi perasaanku kosong. Apakah dia pernah merasakannya?_

_Apakah dia merasakan sepeti apa yang kurasakan? Apakah dia juga kehilangan diriku seperti aku kehilangannya?_

_Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho. Amat sangat membencimu. Aku membencimu karena kau sudah membuatku mencintaimu teramat dalam. Aku membencimu, karena kau sudah mengambil separuh jiwaku dan membawanya pergi bersamamu. Akku membencimu. Karena kau adalah orang yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Dan kini kau merampas semua senyuman itu dengan kepergianmu._

_Aku membencimu, karena aku mencintaimu._

Jaejoong merasa Junsu dan Yoochun sedang memperhatikannya. Jaejoong balas menatap kedua dongsaeng nya itu dan menaikkan alis.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong. Suaranya masih saja serak.

"Kau menangis lagi." Kata Junsu. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan reflek tangannya melepas kacamata yang dipakainya dan menyentuh pelupuk matanya. Benar. Tanpa terasa dia kembali menangis. Menangisi Yunho.

"Aku pulang saja."kata Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yoochun hanya terdiam sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

_

* * *

Naiklah ke atap_

Jaejoong membolak-balik kertas itu tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapa orang yang meninggalkan kertas itu di depan pintu apartemennya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah di kertas memo itu.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 23.55 malam dan lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah menaiki lift menuju lantai teratas, Jaejoong langsung saja menghambur keluar dari lift setelah pintu lift itu terbuka dan Jaejoong segera berlari menuju tangga darurat dan memanjat anak tangga itu dengan amat sangat terburu-buru. Napasnya terengah-engah tapi ia tak peduli.

Hawa dingin menusuk kulit wajahnya saat pintu atap terbuka dan Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar.

Tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya dirinya dan salju.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah langit dan melihat ratusan kembang api yang ditembakkan secara serempak dari berbagai tempat. Jaejoong menatap ke arah jam tangannya.

January 01, 2010, 00.01 a.m.

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah lengan kekar sedang melingkari pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Napasnya tercekat saat mendengar sebuah suara dalam yang amat dirindukannya itu.

"Selamat tahun baru, boo…"

Air mata Jaejoong pun jatuh perlahan.

"Yun…..ho…….ah??" bisik Jaejoong terbata-bata dengan suara bergetar. Yunho mengecup bagian belakang telinga Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Aku disini, boo…" bisiknya. Jaejoong merasa kemarinya kebas dan lututnya lemas. Rasanya Jaejoong akan terjatuh kalau Jaejoong tidak dipeluk dengan erat oleh Yunho.

"Selamat tahun baru, Yunnie…" bisik Jaejoong diantara isak tangisnya. Perlahan, Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas dan menghangatkannya dengan tangannya yang hangat.

"Boo, berbaliklah…" bisik Yunho lembut. Jaejoong metepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho dan berbalik. Yunho sedikit terlonjak kaget saat melihat pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata. Perlahan, Jaejoong mendekap wajah Jaejoong dengan tangannya dan menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, boo…" kata Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak salah." Balas Jaejoong. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong yang bergetar.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan gerakan lembut. Memaksa bibir Jaejoong untuk membuka. Jaejoong menutup matanya, mendekap kepala Yunho dan menyisir rambut Yunho dengan jemarinya.

Yunho tersenyum diantara ciumannya lalu melepas ciumannya untuk membiarkan Jaejoong bernapas sejenak. Dan pria itu menatap wajah malaikat Jaejoong.

"Saranghae boo…" bisik Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang kemerahan. Dan Yunho menempelkan dahinya di dahi Jaejoong.

"Boo, ayo masuk. Kau sakit." Kata Yunho khawatir saat mendapati suhu tubuh Jaejoong yang panas.

Jaejoong hanya menurut saat Yunho menuntunnya masuk kembali ke apartment. Yunho segera melepaskan sepatu boots yang dipakai Jaejoong serta jaket, shawl, dan kacamata yang dipakai Jaejoong dan menggendong Jaejoong menuju tempat tidur. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong, Yunho segera keluar untuk membuatkan Jaejoong bubur.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Jaejoong. Karena kini ia tahu, separuh jiwanya kini telah kembali untuknya. Dan rasanya, tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang penuh dengan kejutan untuknya.

--FIN--

Maap kalo geje.. Ini fic DBSK pertama saia..

- For **Lee Sungmin** oppa, Happy Birthday oppa!!! Saengil Chukkaehamnida!! Semoga tahun ini Sungmin oppa kawin sama Kyuhyun oppa.. -digeplak- Semoga oppa makin aegyo en imut en lucu en keren aja deh.. **AYO GANTI MARGA OPPA JADI CHO!! UBAH NAMA OPPA MENJADI CHO SUNGMIN!!** -semangat membara, dibunuh-

- For My Beloved husband -kicked- ga ding, For **Kim Youngwoon** oppa, Selamat beraktivitas lagi bersama Super Junior!! Masa hiatusmu sudah selesai!!! Akhirnya aku bisa liat SJ ber-12 lagi.. -digampar Kibum-

Park Young Rin is finished with her job now…

With a lotta love for my pyon and Kim Youngwoon

.

.

.

Cheung Yee Na / Park Young Rin


End file.
